True Love
by ILUVBBRAE
Summary: Weird dream I had. Neji and Sasuke are a little OOC. O.o And it's funny. KibaHinaNaru. Hinata's getting married... TO AN UCHIHA! Or can Kiba and Naruto do anything about that? O.o Muahahahaha! Read and review! No flames please!


**True Love**

A/N: OOOOKIES! This was a STRANGE dream I had. And I don't want to forget it, so, without further wait! Let the fanfic BEGIN!

Will: You're strange. So strange, YOU DON'T EVEN OWN NARUTO!

Me: I JUST SAID NO WAIT! –Le gasp- DO TOO! O.o;; Okay, I don't.

Chris: So? We like to wait! Oh, yeah, this is KibaHinaNaru!

Sissy: WHO ON THIS EARTH LIKES TO WAIT!

Mckeithan: OOOOh! I do! (coughCUZCHRISDUZcough)

Matt: -throws gum at all of us to shut us up- go on! Omfg did Neji really say that! (On the phone)

Hinata sat there in her wedding dress her father had forced her to wear. (Just imagine what you think Hinata would look best in—as in a dress) She was getting married today. Father's orders. Neji walked in while Hinata was trying to fix her hair. (For those of you who know about Naruto 2, you know her long hair? Yeah. Not the short cut.)

"Hey, you sure you're ready?" Neji asked, with his eyes full of concern.

"Oh, Neji-nii-san. Ye-yes, I'm fine…" she didn't look him directly in the eyes, and she turned back to the mirror.

"Hinata… I've known you since you were a small child. And, frankly, I don't think this is who you want to marry." Neji pointed to the picture of Itachi hanging from a corner of the mirror. (O.o;; xDDDDDDDDDDD! Don't ask!)

"But… If it's for the family… you, father, Hanabi… I shall have a part this marriage." Hinata said, sighing. She couldn't fix her hair in any way or manner.

Neji pulled her hair up, braided it, and tied the end of the braid on the other side of her hair. "Look, Hinata-sama. I'll marry him if you want me to." (Matt: OMFG HE DID SAY THAT!) He looked her in the eyes, through the mirror, of course.

Hinata blushed and turned around to face her brother. "Neji-nii-san! Father would kill you if you dared marry another man!" she yelped, blushing like crazy. She was still the same old Hinata.

Neji sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"Nani?" Hinata asked, blinking.

"Look. If I died my hair black, put make-up over my mark, put on a dress, stuffed the shirt a bit and everything… I could look like you! Itachi won't know the difference!" Neji said, making a pathetic face at Hinata.

"Itachi-san will know the difference! You're not marrying him Neji! He'll figure it out!" Hinata said, spinning around and putting in her pearl earrings furiously.

Neji looked his sister in the eyes, furiously, and then turned around. "Whatever. But just think about how Naruto and Kiba will feel." Hinata turned to face him, to see he was gone.

She was linked in her father's arm, walking down the aisle. "Don't you dare screw this up or get in the way," he hissed at her, making her look down as they greeted the… uhm, preacher… (?)

Her glance tilted toward Neji, who was shaking his head and talking to Sasuke. (XDDDD!) Rock Lee was sitting beside them, saying he finally realized how beautiful Hinata was, as both Neji and Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach. (Is Sasuke her new brother or something! Oh, yeah, he is, isn't he? Hahaha! xDDD)

Itachi looked at Hinata and scowled, making her blush, scared something was about to kill her. "Now!" the preacher's voice booming made everyone focus on him.

"Does anyone disagree with this young couple's marriage?" he asked, looking around Hinata saw Neji nearly raise his hand, but Sasuke shot it down.

'Aw, it doesn't matter. Naruto doesn't care about me. Neither does Kiba, for that matter. They didn't even show up!' Hinata thought to herself.

'**You know that's not true**' Sasuke's (O.O! LE GASP!) voice appeared in Hinata's thoughts, making her head shoot up. '**You know they'd both do anything for you. You KNOW it.**' Sasuke's voice finished, his voice echoing in Hinata's head. "Anything for you, anything for you, anything for you…"

"No disagreements? Alrighty then, do-" the preacher was interrupted by the church doors busting down.

"WE DISAGREE!" Kiba and Naruto shouted, busting through the doors, making Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, and Tenten (bridesmaids… except R.L. … O.o;; I hope.) gasp. They were both sweaty, both a determined look on their faces, and both were breathing very heavily.

"We… disa…" Naruto and Kiba both passed out, Naruto landing on his back, Kiba landing with his head on Naruto's stomach, his arms out-stretched. Akamaru ran past Kiba and Naruto, ran up to Itachi, and bit his shoulder. (This is Naruto 2 Akamaru, where he's like… HUGE, man.)

"Gah!" Itachi said, smacking Akamaru down.

"Akamaru!" Hinata shouted, snapping back into reality. She bent down as Akamaru rested his head on her knee. His head fell, the cause was Itachi kicking him in the stomach. "Akamaru!" she shouted once more.

Hinata stood, and picked up her hand. SMACK! Itachi fell to the ground, holding his cheek. "You dirty…" Hinata scrunched up her face, her face reddened.

"You dirty, low life bastard!" she shouted, kicking him in… um, the wrong area. She looked up and ran to Kiba and Naruto, a limping Akamaru following behind.

"Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, shaking them. Their eyes blinked open as they looked at their position. They both jumped, back, as Hinata giggled. She felt two heads hit the back of her head, and she turned to see Neji and Sasuke grinning. (OMFG RARE! -snaps pictures-) Hinata grinned back, and turned to Naruto and Kiba.

A chibi Itachi appeared before them, and just suddenly died. (O.o;; Boy, I dream weird stuff…) Its chibi spirit floated off to… Hell O.o;;… as Hinata grinned.

"THE BITCH IS GONE!" Everyone shouted, happily. They all turned their heads toward Hinata, as if to say 'You cuss?' and Hinata laughed.

"Let's go home!" Hinata said, as Naruto grabbed her right hand and Kiba grabbed her left. Sasuke walked beside Naruto and Neji walked beside Kiba. They were all smiling… well, grinning… and they all thought this was the best ending for everyone they loved. (Ahem. Sasuke's love AS A BROTHER! Is Naruto and his sisterly love goes out to Hinata. Kiba loves Hinata, Naruto does too, and Neji brotherly loves her. O.o;; End of dream. Oh, wait!)

Hinata looked around, nervously, then grinned maniacally. "Who wants to run down the neighborhood naked and shout 'Thank God the bitch is gone'?" she asked, looking at Naruto and Kiba. (Okay. The end. xDDDDDDDDDDD!)


End file.
